


Alluring Secret Black Oath

by Ultear13



Series: Song Adaptions [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Byun Baekhyun, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, F/M, Fallen Angels, Genderbending, M/M, Noble Park chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultear13/pseuds/Ultear13
Summary: Once upon a time there was an angel in love with the world. And one day he came to the world ready to sin, but he did not know that his true love was waiting for him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Song Adaptions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680247
Kudos: 3





	Alluring Secret Black Oath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alluring Secret Black Oath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361403) by [Ultear13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultear13/pseuds/Ultear13). 



> Note: This one-shot is ChanBaek adaptation of Kagamine Rin/Len's Alluring Secret song  
> Song: Kagamine Rin/Len's Alluring Secret Lyrics by: Line  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-BJk7Q5-iA  
> English is not my main language so I am sorry for my mistakes

_There was an angel who had lost both her(his) wings♫_

_Who devoted her(his) life to wathever the world may bring♫_

Year 1862: Mesto Anjelov:

It was an ordinary day at Mesto Anjelov.All angels were performing the tasks assigned to them. Except two. Angel Zuaj of reporter angels and Angel Viam of love angels.

In Mesto Anjelov, angels were divided into units. Reporter angels and love angels were just two of dozens of units. The reporters would watch the people given to them weekly, report their behavior and send it to Mesto Baho. Love angels, on the other hand, followed the love status of the couples. They were like angels of drama. They watched people and all loves like watching soap operas. Two angels from these two units had not started their work that day. They were arguing.

—Do not kidding me Zuaj! If you land on the world, both wings of your become immovable. You are the reporter angel, not the guardian. You are forbidden to land on the world. You will lose your wings.

—It's not important, Viam. I do not care. I will go even if I lose both my wings. I've been watching the world for so many years. Now I want to dedicate my life there. I want to live there like people.

—You can never be like people, never! Your wings will be with you as your weight. All people will see you as a freak and sell you to the circus.

—Cut now Viam. Caring for me, caring about it so much… Cut it already. It's been years since we broke up. More than 20 years… You have to move over me. Although I am sold from circus to circus, I would be happier there from here. I came to say goodbye to you, not to argue.

—Whatever I do, whatever I say, you won't give up, do you?

-No.

\- Then goodbye to you, Zuaj. When you land on Earth, I probably won't see you again. Goodbye forever. Have a nice life.

Angel Viam kept herself hard not to cry,not to beg to Zuaj for not to go . Zuaj and Viam were born together. They had learned about angelism together. Viam fell in love with Zuaj. She became an love angel just because of it. So she could have imagined Zuaj with herself while watching all those loves, but Zuaj wasn't. Zuaj has never been in love with her. Yes, they had been together for a while, but Zuaj had only agreed not to break Viam. Zuaj was in love with someone else, more precisely to something. To the world… Here he decided to act for that love today. That was very difficult for Viam.

—Thank you, Viam. Come back to work. I don't want you to get into trouble.

They hugged and left for the last time, and Zuaj landed to earth.

_She(he) fell in love, once long ago in the past♫_

_In the end the she(he) found out ,however, the love just couldn't last♫_

You couldn't land the world with your own name. All those angels who have descended to worlds in legends have chosen a new name for themselves. Zuaj did the same. Byun Baekhyun ... He thought to himself it is a beautiful name. He was happy and hopeful about this new life, despite his wings that no longer can fly, but dreams would not always be pink. Melek Viam was right. The world, the people he loved so much, treated him like a freak. They caught him and took him to the freak show. They gave him money to dance with stupid clothes. All people laughed in to his face with their ugly laughter. They tried to harass. Sometimes Zuaj could see the tears of Melek Viam in her night dreams. He could hear other angels pity. What a miserable life…

_So heartbroken the lost angel would have been♫_

_She(he) wander the town,not knowing what to do♫_

He had disappeared in the town he was in towards the end of the year. He didn't know exactly where. The street was wandering with the old, dirty, torn black robe he found somewhere on the street. Every day he was losing more hope for this new life compared to the previous day. It was the subject of ridicule in Mesto Anjelov. He had even received a message from Mesto Baho. He was called to be Servant Angel. To the Forever ... It was both a punishment and an award, but it was not possible to accept it. So, after that, the gates of heaven were closed to him forever. He had lost his home where he was born. He cried. He had no other chance now. Either he would hold onto this life or his soul would be dust in the space, like all the sinful angels who descended into the world and died.

A day when he wandered in despair again…

_A girl(boy) came by, the most beautiful she'd(he’d) seen♫_

_With her(his) eyes shining brightly filled with life, so sweet♫_

That day, he was no longer able to walk on his feet. He fell between the two houses. He was staring across the street. The street was decorated with lights, preparing for the nearby festivities. İt was so beautiful that he remembered when he was an angel. This was what connects him to the world. İt was theese lights. It was this smell in the air. It was this smile on people's faces. This is the world he admired. This was the world he sacrificed everything that he fell in love with. It was the temperature of the father's heart who grabbed his child's hand and took him to get festival candy. İt was the bridges where love was locked with locks. It was the look in the eyes of the lovers. He fell in love with it. To this illusion ... He was pure, young. He didn't know life. That was life. İt was waiting for the death to freeze as homeless, tired and hungry while watching the city prepared for the festival in between the two houses. İt was this for him. He should have listened to Viam. He shouldn't have left Mesto Anjelov. But his miracles were exhausted.

—Are you all right, sir?

A deep and sweet voice came to his ears. Perhaps it was the first voice that called him after months. He forced himself as he tried to close his eyes and looked up. He saw him at that moment and his eyes opened wide. A vivacious pair of eyes… Eyes with anxious eyes and those tremendous facial features. He was a very nice man.

—Are you all right?

He repeated it the same way. The notes flew into the sky and blended into the air. He did not know what to say, but words spilled from his mouth.

—I am cold.

—Oh sure. It's very cold these days. Please let me help you stand up and let me invite you to have a mug of hot chocolate in my house.

He held out one hand towards Baekhyun. The right thing was to hold that hand.

_Their eyes both met and it was like love at first sight♫_

_She(he) never knew that love like this will feel so right♫_

Baekhyun looked once again at those eyes and finally understood. He had found something else to fall in love with. It didn't make him feel bad as before. It was not as cold as his love for the world. It was hot. It was as hot as the hand he was holding in the very cold weather. It was as hot as the carriage. It was as hot as his laughter. It was hot…

—By the way, I still haven't learned your name. Please forgive my rudeness. Can you give me your name?

What wealthy man taking a homeless in his car and taking it to his house and apologized for not asking him for his name?

—Byun Baekhyun. Can you forgive me and bestow me your name in the same way?

smiling

—Park Chanyeol. I am the eldest son of the Park family.

—You have a very beautiful name.

—Not as much as yours. If you excuse my curiosity, can I ask what happened to you? Why were you there?

Baekhyun swallowed loudly. This question never happened. It was better to fudge.

—I am just a poor person. Our ending often goes to such places.

—Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only saw the elegance that is usually in the noble part in your behavior and speech. So I thought you were a noble who escaped from his family.

—Unfortunately that I am not, but my family was decent enough people.

I understand.

—Forgive my defect again.

Meanwhile, the car stopped.

—I think we came. Please follow me.

Together, they got out of the car and passed a road full of trees. At the end of the road, the huge pavilion finally appeared. When they entered the mansion, a servant welcomed them.

—Agatha, give Mr. Baekhyun clean clothes. Clean up his old clothes and accompany him to the room to get him dressed.

The woman nodded and walked towards Baekhyun. He made a move to get his robe. Baekhyun immediately:

—Actually, I'm fine like this. With my robe ... If this doesn't bother you, of course ...

Chanyeol was surprised:

—It doesn't bother me, but I can't leave you like this. Please allow me.

—I can't be comfortable without my robe! I must be with him.

—It's that. Agatha, please add a robe to clean clothes.

—Of course, sir. Please come with me.

They went upstairs with the maid woman and started to walk in the wide corridor. Finally, they stopped in a room.

—You can dress here. I bring your clean clothes and robes immediately.

—Thank you very much, ma'am.

—Please, Agatha is enough.

—Well, Agatha then.

Agatha immediately brought clean clothes and a clean robe, leaving Baekhyun alone to dress. Baekhyun immediately took off his dirty clothes. In fact, he did not want to wear clean clothes on his dirty body, but he could not risk getting caught. He quickly started to dress. Someone came in while wearing the white shirt. Park Chanyeol. They just stared at each other.

—I thought I was being thoughtless. So I came to tell you that you can go into the bathroom, but what I'm seeing right now ... Are you an angel?

—What will change if I was an angel? But I'm not. I was once an angel. Now I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm just a freak with these dead wings.

They remained silent for a while.

—You are so Beautiful.

Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was examining his bare breast. His eyes were in the circus wounds rather than his wings.

—Who hurt you?

—People I once loved.

—How can they do? To such a beauty? I found you very beatiful when I saw you there, but now… I realized that you are more beautiful than anything I saw.

_The two drew close, they broke away the magic lock♫_

_And then she open up Pandora's box♫_

He slowly approached Baekhyun. He took his hands in his hands. He leaned against his shoulder and sniffed his smell.

—Would you excuse me?

Baekhyun wanted it already. Since the first time he saw him. So the lips met each other and maybe a love that should not have been born was born.

Unfortunately, every dream has a reality roughness.

Chanyeol had a fiancee. It was very common for strong families make their children marry with each other. The marriage of Chanyeol and her fiancee Jihyun was perhaps the most anticipated event of the year and Baekhyun was the intruder.

_What she(he) wished she could find was a fruit filled with vile ♫_

_Had she(he) cared to look, she(he) would find it in their innocent smiles♫_

A cowardly angel and a family dependent man are both afraid to step. Nevertheless, they lived their forbidden love in the most secret rooms of that mansion until the wedding day. While both of them had a delightful song reverberating on the walls of the empty mansion, which acted as if Chanyeol had no fiancee. At the end of one of those songs:

—I have a wedding for the week.

—I know.

—After his wedding, Jihyunnn will also live here.

—I know.

—We cannot continue this, Baekhyun. Even now, it seems strange to people not to see them together. Rumors are circulating. I can't do this to my family.

— I know, but knowing it doesn't stop my heart. Chanyeol I don't want to lose you. I have already lost everything.

—I love you and don't want to lose you but …

He did not finish his sentence. He could not finish.

—I'm sorry Baekhyun.

—Don't be.

He suddenly got out of bed.

—What are you doing?

While wearing:

—Thank you for hosting me in your mansion all this time Mr. Chanyeol, but now is the time to get back on the road. I don't want to be an unwanted guest.

—Baekhyun no!

He quickly got out of bed and grasped Baekhyun's arm.

—We'll find a way. Please do not go.

Baekhyun looked at those eyes he loved so much and left one last kiss on the lips he fell in love with. And then he went.

_A human with me? ♫_

_I wonder could it be? Now all I have to do; destroy everything for you, my heart and soul too♫_

_I'll just abandon all the things I have now♫_

In fact, Baekhyun did not give up. He could never give up. Even if he was going to commit the greatest sin, he must have been with him. There was a problem during this period. They were looking at sex, not spirit, for love. However, he would love Chanyeol when he was a man or a woman. So his path fell on the house of the devil. He made a deal. The deal was costly, but worth it.

_Just as long as I'm able to love you again somehow♫_

_Without a doubt, I will give up my wings ♫_

_And I'll face all the evils that our love will surely bring♫_

The Big Devil Showie was perhaps the most dangerous

demon in the world. He would not reject anyone who came to his house, but once you did, you would not be able to return. You would have left with an deal. Although the deal always seemed more profitable to the other side, Showie always guaranteed its own earnings. Sometimes pleasure, sometimes money, but surely it would be more lucrative on its own. Baekhyun knew this. He knew better than any other person, but now his heart was dominating his feet. He was approaching him step by step, with getting closer air got dirtier. With dirt and sins… Actually, Baekhyun was no stranger to this dirty air right now. During his weeks with Chanyeol, he found himself constantly absorbing sinful air. With each pull, he burned his gras, but this burning sensation was delightful. It was like drinking a good cigar. It would look noble, but it was also wrong. With its smoke, you would both get lost and find yourself. Love, sins and cigars were alike. Sometimes they were even misunderstand for each other. When people fell in love, they could treat that person as if they were cigars. They were always in their mouths. Sometimes lip by lip, sometimes just with name on their lip, but the cigar would never land on their heart. But they still loved them. They were addict.ed. Dependently.

Thoughts had always distracted the mind while the feet were attached to a target. They wouldn't stop and go to the destination. You wouldn't even know when you arrived from the noise of your mind.

—The last angel who had come to my door was from centuries ago. What do you want from me Angel Zuaj?

—Do not defile my sacred name with your sinful mouth. Showie.

—Hmm. Funny when you really think. You brought your holy body, your holy wings into the herd here. And you have tolerated adding sin onto them while they had already have so many sins and now are you trying to keep your holy name?

—No need for unnecessary words. I came to make a deal.

—Interesting. Let's see what is going to happen right?

And Baekhyun made adeal with demon.

_A bride(groom) in black, at the sacred place od God♫_

_She(he) saw a boy(girl), who she(he) thaught was really odd ♫_

_And throug his(her) gaze, she(he) could see right through his lies ♫_

_He(she) was smiling even though he(she had such mournful eyes♫_

_She(he) frozen in place as she(he) was gazing at his(her) face♫_

_Was she(he) in love or did she(he) just miss a warm embrace? ♫_

The bells of the church were ringing, and an unhappy, desperate groom was staring blankly as if watching his funeral in his black suit and standing. There were sweet weeks in the mansion with his enormous person in his mind and heart. They were pulling him down. He was drowning. But his family deserved it, right? Moreover, Jihyun was not a bad girl either.

He saw Jihyun coming towards himself with her father and the wedding had finally started. Very quickly. It was as if someone had played with settings for the time flow fastly . He suddenly found himself in a vow of marriage. First the sentences were coming out one after another, but then stopped abruptly. He had seen her. There was a strange girl in the back row. She was smiling. Se was playing with her hands and her eyes… He saw his reflection in her eyes and was disgusted at himself. He had so many lies stuck on him… He looked at her eyes again. They contained sadness in contrast to her smile. He also knew those eyes from somewhere. That temperature…

He tried to return to his oath again, but could not remember the next sentence.

Remember, remember, remember. REMEMBER!

Take a deep breath, close your eyes and open.

No. He couldn't do that. It was not true. He couldn't betray himself more.

Something happened that no one expected. Chanyeol ran away with that strange girl.

_The two drew close, then they gave into the lust within♫_

_And ran away to start their night of sin♫_

_What they have in their hands was a fruit of desire♫_

_With their passion still set ablaze and burning bright like a fire ♫_

_Are we finally free? Is it true? Can it be? ♫_

_Within this night of lust, it's just the two of us♫_

_So love is a must♫_

As soon as he left the church, he entered a narrow street that he was sure that no one could see, and the lips of the girl with whom he had escaped had captured. Something was placing right places in his heart. Passion was flying in the air. When he was there with her, the air smelled of love. Their sin was great and there was no compensation. Neither Chanyeol could get into humans anymore, nor this girl. They would be runaway lovers. Love at first sight? Or longing? Chanyeol was tasting Baekhyun when he kissed this girl for some reason. She smelled like his smell, and he liked it. The flame of the love of his passion was deflated with separate from him and now the flame remaining again. Now he was shining again, warming up.

In one of the hotels where they were hiding, there was a conversation between them:

—Do not be jealous, but Mirai you remind me of the person I used to love.

—Is that so? How was that person?

—We met thanks to a coincidence. Then she was mine. It was as if she was created for me. I was happy every minute I spent with her. Then she walked away. Without even letting me fight for us. It broke my heart.

—I'm not leaving you, Chanyeol. I would not go. I could not go. I can not go.

—I love you so much

—Me too.

_Fragments of time that we have lost long ago♫_

_They will all link us back,no matter what our love forgoes♫_

_Now was is left is all the pain and regrets♫_

_But with you here with me, I cannot help but just forget♫_

Baekhyun remembered mansion every time they touch each other, every time they kiss, every time they read love poems. Also Chanyeol too. That mansion was the precious memories they have lost. Still, it was the memories in that mansion that kept them together. Although Chanyeol did not know that Mirai was Baekhyun, but his heart knew the heart. He was telling him. This is it. It's impossible but though she is him. You didn't lose him. Look here. He is here. Set aside past suffering. Yes, one of the big mistakes they made was not to learn from the past.

_Ah~ all the things we did wrong♫_

_Etched into our bodies permanent wounds as we carry on♫_

_The time has come, the hour of judgement♫_

Mesto Anjelov was turbulent. No angel could catch up to count the sins of Angel Zuaj.

And Angel Viam's heart was rotting. That soul he loved, what was he doing like that? She should stop him. She had to stop him at the expense of becoming a partner of this temptation and took the gun in the pandora box opened when Zuaj first landed to Earth. She went down to the world with gun. She chose Taeyeon as her name.

_Before she(he) could act,she(he) was shot; The maid(groom) in black♫_

Taeyeon waited for a moment when Chanyeol was left alone and shot him by committing one of the greatest sins.

(My dear, lying cold

I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day

My sin against God…)

_There was an Angel who had lost both her(his) wings♫_

(All my acts of treachery shold be paid my death)

_From her(his) lips, spilled the vow, she(he) was long ago supposed to sing♫_

_Saving her(his) love from the black dephs of Hell♫_

(So I will die for you)

_Was a feather she(he) left behind to bid her(his) last farewell♫_

(I believe that’s my fate)

When Baekhyun came home and found Chanyeol in the middle of a pond of his own blood, his world was almost destroyed. He dropped all the fruits he had bought from the greengrocer to the ground and ran into his lover arms. He listened to his heart. Not beating

Tears flowing one after another from poor lover

—No, no, Chanyeol you can't do this to me. Come on open your eyes. Open your eyes, darling. Our love can't be so short. Wake up my love wake up.

He kissed his lovers lips and let his tears falling into Chanyeol's cold and pale skin and drawing the ways of the pain. There was no life. His body were like empty shell. There was no soul. Baekhyun knew what to do.

—Hear my voive Great Demon Showie. I am ready to move on to the second stage of our deal. I'm selling my soul to you. Keep your word!

_But as she(he) awoke again♫_

(I love you)

_That's when she(he) broke the spell♫_

Chanyeol finally opened his eyes. It wasn't Mirai who stood before him. It was always him. He was the one he fell in love with. If only he could reach him

—I love you, Chanyeol.

And Baekhyun disappeared as if a glass was breaking. A single feather fell into Chanyeol's hands and began to cry. Maybe a cry that will last forever…

_There was an Angel who had lost both her wings ♫_

_And a bride tainted black whose eyes never stopped weeping♫_

_Even if we are to punished and cursed ♫_

_We shall keep our vow alive and hold it deep within♫_

_While embracing the painful truth that we have wronged and sinned ♫_

_Till the fruits of our crimes have rotten and we are redeemed ♫_

_Till the next fateful metting, you will live on in my dreams♫_

—Master, wake up, master. You are crying again

Chanyeol woke up jumping from the bed with the voice of Agatha. He took his hand to his eyes as he had done for the past few weeks and wiped the tears that were flowing. His heart was heavy to him. The person he dreams of ...

—I love that person Agatha. I love so much.

—Who master?.

— Ido not remember. Damn, I wish I remember. But my heart doesn't forget it. How does this pain go away Agatha?

—Unfortunately, if you love that person so much, it cannot go away. In my opinion, you have obtained a scar that will always stay with you. When you fell from the window weeks ago, you would have died if those on the street did not find you. You had a very bad hit on your head. So maybe you can't remember because of it the events after the wedding. Maybe that's why you can't remember the girl you ran away with. She was a strange girl. It's like steam and mixed with air. No matter how much they try, no one of your men has found a girl that fits the recipe, master.

—I did not fall Agatha. I'm sure I was shot. I forgot that girl, but I'm sure it wasn't just her. Agatha I'm lost. I'm chained to my heart. It hurts so much. Bleeding. I do not know what will I do.

—My poor master. I don't know the others, but your body didn't have a bullet wound. So you have not been shot. Come on, get some rest more.

She left the room saying. Chanyeol looking at the door behind her.

—No, you're wrong. You're wrong, Agatha, but I can't prove it to you because I can't remember. I just can't remember.


End file.
